Pawing For Seconds
by forrestwood
Summary: Kagome and Koga are going to start a family. Soon after Kagome is pregnant though, Koga gets killed in a tragic car accident. Thrown into a deep depression, Kagome gets sent to an institution where she meets people worse off than she is.


**Author's Note: This story is too new for you guys to understand that I edited the end a bit. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this; I'm still new at the whole, more-than-one-chapter thing, so, be patient. And plus, my best friend is Writer's Block. And I have a terrible time writing in third person.**

**But yeah. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**  
**Day One**

"You're gonna be late," her voice was a whisper that he scarcely heard. But because of what he was, he heard her sweet voice just fine.

A low rumble started deep in his chest, and he heard her giggle. In the blink of an eye, he reached up, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to the bed, towards him. He rolled her over until she was on her back, then he started to tickle her mid-section, mindful of his claws.

She squealed in laughter as her faced started to turn red.

"Stop! Koga, stop!" she kept laughing as his hands continued to tickle her. "Please! I-can't-bre--" he stopped before she could finish. Still laughing, she pushed his hands away and scooted away until she could sit up.

He smirked at her, a laugh low on his lips.

"Now, what gives you the right to wake me up this early?" Koga's voice was still a rumble, but she just giggled.

"Koga, it's Monday, and you have to be at work in thirty-some minutes."

Koga's eyes went wide. "What?! Kagome! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Kagome put a finger to her chin and pursed her lips. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I tried? Or was it because of our wild night last night?" she giggled again. "I know I sure had a hard time waking up." as she shuddered she gave a contented sigh.

"Kagome! I told you I needed to be up at six. It's already seven! I start work in half an hour." Kagome laughed as Koga bounded from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. He kept muttering to himself about new jobs and high-school sweet hearts who loved sex more than they loved the lovers.

Ten minutes later Koga was dressed and ready for work. He couldn't deal with a shower or food, seeing as how he was late.

As he was running out the door and towards his car, Kagome stood in the doorway, waved at him, and shouted, "Have a good day at work honey!" she laughed as Koga hit his head getting into the car. She watched him pull out of the driveway, and started to worry as he sped down the street.

_He better not get another ticket, _she thought as she went into the house to eat her breakfast. _I don't think we have the money to bail him out again. _Kagome whistled some cheerful tune as she walked into the kitchen, hungry for some eggs and pancakes.

***

"No! I told you I was gonna do it god dammit!" the tray flew across the room and hit the adjacent wall, clanging to the floor.

"Inuyasha! Please, behave. Calm down and listen for a minute!" the girl stepped forward to try to calm her step-brother before he did something that would send him back to isolation.

But he wasn't listening. Instead, he was breathing heavily as he paced around the room, thinking of ways to get out of this hell hole and out into the world again.

"Inuyasha, if you don't settle down they'll send you back to isolation!" the girl tried to get closer again, but this time Inuyasha lifted his hand as if to hit her. The girl stepped out of the way in time, falling down in the process.

Inuyasha paused long enough to glance down at her, than instantly became aware of everything. "Shit, Sango, I'm sorry," he slowly came forward and extended his hand to help Sango up.

Sango sighed, grabbed his hand, and brushed off non-existent dirt after she was pulled to her feet. She felt like she should be mad at Inuyasha for almost hitting her, but she couldn't. It was his anger getting the best of him; ever since Kikyo, everyone knew what his anger could do, and it made him on edge to even be near a woman.

She rubbed her forehead and wished for things to be better again. Like they use to be before Inuyasha met Kikyo. Before Kikyo got pregnant. Before Kikyo died.

Silence filled the room. Inuyasha could tell Sango was distressed, whether it was because she was here with him, or whether it was the fact that he almost hit her, again, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was tired.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I'm going to be gone for a few days next week, so I won't be able to check in on you. I was really hoping you would consider taking Kaede's offer. That way, if you meet the requirements, you could probably leave on the weekends, or whenever." Sango sighed again. "And I know you hate shrinks, but this guy is really good, and if he says you're getting better, than you're getting better." Sango gave Inuyasha a sad smile. "Please, consider it." and with that, Sango left the room.

Inuyasha stood there, staring at the door. One of the only woman not to hurt him or leave him, just left. Just like everyone else.

***

Kagome fell through the front door laughing with Ayame. Both were so drunk neither could tell what was going on. They had decided to celebrate: Kagome might be pregnant (for the umpteenth time, in which case she didn't even drink, only had flavored water, but was high off of the excitement) and Ayame met a wonderful guy with a full head of hair.

Koga wasn't home, which was slightly surprising; usually by four Koga was home. It was currently half past eight and Kagome seriously needed a backrub.

But he was a serious worker and she knew he sometimes spent late nights at the office. If she looked, there'd probably be a message on the answering machine.

Ayame headed over to the bathroom, no doubt to puke her guts out, or to urinate enough to fill a tub.

Kagome headed into the kitchen to have some normal water. Going through the hallway, she passed the answering machine, and sure enough, the light was blinking, signaling that she had a message. But before she could press the button, the phone rang.

She cleared her throat before she asked, "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome nodded. Forgetting the person couldn't see it, meekly said, "Yes?"

"It's Ginta," Kagome visibly relaxed, but not for long once everything started to set in. Ginta only called for special occasions, and by the sound of his voice, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Ginta?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it: Koga was killed in a car accident."

Kagome sucked in some air. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't feel her heart beating anymore.

The last thing she thought of before she passed out was, _Why?_

* * *

**AN: Whoa. Too soon? **


End file.
